<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（1） by YTDMJ1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041593">【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（1）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1'>YTDMJ1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, 旧剑all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高能预警：<br/>*过激旧剑左，真•圆桌后宫团（男），不能接受请及时退出。<br/>*巨型ooc注意！含大量私设、捏造和对角色的个人理解，请自行避雷<br/>*咕哒子为穿越玩家，附带奇怪的网游系统（伪<br/>*王座上双子，与阿尔托莉雅兄妹设定</p><p>#论一群各种类型的帅哥成天围着另一个更帅的男人忙前忙后意味着什么#<br/>#震惊！亡国竟是史上最大后宫起火事件#</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）赤雷</p><p> </p><p>咆哮的赤色闪电狂暴地呼啸而过，尖锐的爆鸣声响起，浑身莹白如玉的怪物被骤然爆开的庞大魔力整个炸开，不断蠕动挣扎的巨大肉块上血红的眼瞳急剧收缩，渐渐失去神采。</p><p>藤丸立香被耳边炸响的雷鸣震得耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑子发晕，视野中模糊一片。缓了半天，终于在一地魔神柱的碎尸残骸包围下辨认出一个——牛头状的头盔。</p><p>她愣愣地回想了一下刚才几乎擦着她身子把她从魔神柱的绞杀中救出来的赤红闪电,当时眼泪就要下来了：“莫……莫德雷德！”</p><p>莫崽！从今天起！你就是阿妈最心爱的崽！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香，女，月球人，死宅。</p><p>作为一条fgo咸鱼，在本该悠哉悠哉看同人补番跳坑的长草期穿越成了横扫七个特异点的名为“藤丸立香”的可怕女人，顶着橘色呆毛进入了冠位时间神殿所罗门中，即将手撕盖提亚，封神混沌恶。</p><p> </p><p>——以上总结自悄无声息进化成网游的游戏系统。</p><p> </p><p>【叮！系统提示：引导完成，初始保护期结束，部分更新资料已转入后台下载，请御主继续游戏。】</p><p> </p><p>形单影只地站在腐朽凋败的丛林间，感觉有点不妙的某咸鱼无暇吐槽，急急忙忙点开系统面板，借着林木遮挡下更觉昏暗的惨白月色仔细看了一圈，悲愤欲绝地发现——兜里揣着的所有英灵全变灰了，小金库里只剩下可怜兮兮的一张呼符，两百多圣晶石的身家不知所踪，召唤下面还多出了一行小字，“需要圣遗物×1”。</p><p> </p><p>她用力眨眨眼，难以置信地想——人干事？开局一个老婆都不给，还抢她钱？那可是她辛辛苦苦练上去的老婆们！全靠服务器维护才攒起来的身家！需要圣遗物你妹哦！她召唤英灵从来只需要氪金！</p><p> </p><p>依然保持着游戏思维拒绝接受穿越现实的人捂着心口缓了半天，终于在令人牙酸的诡异刮磨声中分了点注意力给奇怪的背景音乐。</p><p> </p><p>只见月色如霜，洒落在昏暗的大地上，衰败的气息弥漫在每一个角落，草木静默无声，仿佛光阴静止，安静到令人心惊。</p><p>咦，背景音乐呢？</p><p>一片死寂中，地面突然以肉眼可见的速度鼓起了一个土丘，接着以土丘为中心，四周的沙土被吸附着越堆越高，大地剧烈颤抖着崩裂，碎石土屑飞溅，烟尘弥漫中，露出了一大只十分眼熟的白色魔神柱。</p><p> </p><p>【叮！系统提示：遭遇巴巴托斯（酱）×1，请御主积极逃跑。】</p><p> </p><p>“哦，是巴巴托斯酱啊。现在的魔神柱怎么改从地里爬出来了，出场倒是挺帅，特效满分，就是灰太大，我摔得好疼……”</p><p>被颠地站立不稳一屁股坐在地上的某咕哒子心疼地揉揉自己，并没有意识到危险，继续抱怨着：“而且吧，感觉这些眼睛真的好吓人啊，突然来这么一下，我离吓厥过去也就差那么……”</p><p>咦？咦咦？</p><p>藤丸立香一下子回过味来，不管她以前是谁，她现在已经是货真价实的“藤丸立香”了——虽然身边一个英灵都没有，虽然浑身上下就一套战斗服附带仨技能，虽然兜里只剩一张呼符还因为没有圣遗物用不了，还傻兮兮地站在明显不太对劲的副本里跟一只浑身都是眼睛的魔神柱大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>“……卧槽！”</p><p>藤丸立香浑身一颤，二话不说就想跑。然而体型持续吹气一样膨胀的巴巴托斯已经蠕动着身体绞缠过来，原本莹润光滑的玉质表面裂开无数缝隙，诡异的血瞳全部睁开，密密麻麻，兴奋而专注地凝视着它的猎物。</p><p>恶心与恐惧顺着脊骨爬上来，头皮发麻的感觉在整个身体里炸开，她使劲侧了侧身想要撑起身体，整个身子却软绵绵的，一步也动弹不得——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“然后！然后小莫你就英勇地冲出来救我了啊啊啊！”</p><p>人生第一次遭逢大变，紧接着又被英雄救美，虽然因惊吓有点抖，但藤丸立香终于清晰地认识到，她穿越了。</p><p> </p><p>她，一个再普通不过的死宅，穿越到了日常被她卸游的废狗里。</p><p> </p><p>对于在网文里摸爬滚打多年的怪阿姨来说，穿越带来的信息量其实并不算大，但说小倒也不小，还是有点严重地刺激到了她那已经开始有些柔弱的心脏，整个人神情恍惚，精神十分虚弱。</p><p>毕竟穿越这事嘛，什么天雷狗血玛丽苏啊等等，谁还没yy过。可真到了穿越的时候，就只剩欲哭无泪了。想她根正苗红，红旗下长大的党的好儿女，从小到大连只鸡都没杀过，一上来就跟一只长得一言难尽的魔神柱正面怼，吓的差点就跪了好吗！</p><p>于是她仰着脖子看清熟悉的头盔和配色之后，果断扑上去一个熊抱就开始乱七八糟地瞎扯，语调又急又快，根本不知道自己在说啥，成功在三秒内把“最后的御主”的形象崩得一干二净：</p><p>“mua小莫你真好我最喜欢小莫了你放心吧我一定努力氪金早日凑齐你十一个爹诶小莫你是不是长高了英灵还能长个吗好好的娇小少女为什么我得踮着脚才能抱住你脖子啊诶你说什么你不是女人？啊啊啊对不起对不起我只是一时激动才忘了的你放心我明白你绝对不是女人我刚刚什么都没……啊？你真的不是女人？对对是的是的我明白我真的明白……啊——！等……”</p><p>藤丸立香只是激动地想要表示一下感谢，可惜长高不少的“小莫”明显不太想理她，稍微忍了忍就直接伸手把她撕下去了，大写的嫌弃。</p><p>被英雄拎着领子撕下来，藤丸立香总算恢复了点理智，一边尴尬，一边对英雄是个女人感到稍许遗憾。正想诚恳地道个歉，表示自己还有救，好不容易恢复的这点理智就又撑不住了。</p><p>她目瞪口呆地看着她认为的“小莫”脱下那个高科技头盔，完全不同于盔甲下的沉闷失真而是充满磁性的低沉男音骤然贯穿耳膜，带着明显的冷漠与不耐：</p><p> </p><p>“女、人？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”藤丸立香被暴击一样地陷入了僵直状态。</p><p> </p><p>——何其俊美的男人。</p><p> </p><p>柔顺的金发仿佛是以太阳的光芒为原料锻成的金丝，睫毛浓密纤长，皮肤光洁白皙如冷玉，五官深邃立体，只是碧眼中的冷漠阴沉给整个人笼上了一层阴郁的气质。</p><p>作为一只颜狗，藤丸立香老阿姨在对方极为英俊的面容露出来的一瞬间直接看傻了，内心疯狂尖叫我是谁我在哪，恍恍惚惚献出了一颗旋转炸裂暴风哭泣的少女心，盯着人家的脸死活就是挪不开眼睛，一时间也没想起娇小的少女骑士怎么会变成这般俊美无俦的男人。</p><p>结果对方突然眼神一变，电光石火间，寒芒森冷的克劳伦特携着劲风直直抵上她咽喉——</p><p> </p><p>“下次再敢这么盯着他，我可自己都控制不了自己，明白了吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>语气平淡，带着刻意压抑的的平静。</p><p> </p><p>她愣住。</p><p> </p><p>月光下那双碧眸暗沉一片，狠戾疯狂如同即将择人而噬的凶兽。</p><p>令人毛骨悚然的恐怖杀意潮水般席卷而来，带着战场上血与火的肃杀气息。</p><p>等等！这、这是……！</p><p>藤丸立香冒出一头冷汗。</p><p>刚刚被那盛极的容貌震撼了一会儿，虽然觉得好像有哪里不太对，但一时没想明白哪里不对。这会儿生死关头，脑子里那点关于美色的粉红泡泡全被戳了个干净，危急之下终于察觉到了被她选择性忽略的地方。</p><p>金发碧眼，没有呆毛，性别为男，跟小莫极为相似的铠甲和头盔，阴沉偏执。</p><p>这、这不是……性别正确的旧莫吗！</p><p>藤丸立香欲哭无泪，方得灵魂都要飘出身体之外了。</p><p>作为一个教科书般的、一眼不合就要砍她的病娇，他能管人理会不会烧吗……</p><p>她痛苦地意识到，穿越之后的英灵根本不是游戏里那些骗氪的老婆们，而是真正有资格在历史上留下传说的英雄，对她这种普通人来说——就是一群必须供起来的大爷啊！</p><p>所以再盯着那双煞气越来越尖锐的碧眸不说话可能就真的要死了！</p><p>于是她听见自己瑟瑟发抖地回答道：“好、好的好的对不起我不敢了……”</p><p>莫德雷德冷哼一声，干脆利落地收剑。那语调包含着无法言语的厌恶和嘲讽，说不上是冷笑还是不屑，总之听着就十分令人不快。</p><p>冰冷阴鸷的杀气缓缓消散，藤丸立香手脚发软地摸了摸自己终于安全了的脖子，表面乖巧，内心十分狂躁：</p><p>卧槽这该死的混蛋把我的感动还给我长得帅了不起哦连个人设都没有快把我可爱的熊孩子莫还给我等我集齐你十一个爹让他们一人赏你一发咖喱棒天天脸接宝具再叫上我所有的英灵日常围观大型家暴现场balejrioetawhgia#%￥&amp;*@#￥#%@￥%#*@#%￥%&amp;@*……</p><p> </p><p>思想正在自己的道路上狂奔，系统的电子音终于姗姗来迟：</p><p>【叮！系统提示：发现★5(SSR)莫德雷德（Pro莫）×1，请御主谨慎捕（讨）捉（好）。】</p><p>讨好个鬼哦她才不去！</p><p>区……区区五星SSR！至于吗还标得大写加粗霞光闪闪瑞气千条祥云笼罩只可远观不可亵玩！</p><p>她藤丸立香发誓！今天就是死这儿！喂魔神柱！也绝不会被这五颗星迷惑！</p><p>嗯……大不了去找找她可爱的学妹……</p><p>【叮！系统提示：★5(SSR)莫德雷德（Pro莫）好感度已降至最低，请御主谨慎准备逃生方法。】</p><p>藤丸立香只觉得怒气值蹭蹭上涨：不就是没忍住多看了两眼嘛！</p><p>亏他顶着那么一张帅裂苍穹的脸，怎么好像看的不是他一样，瞅两眼就气的要杀人？</p><p>咦！等等？他刚才说的什么来着？</p><p> </p><p>——“他”？</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>她觉得自己隐隐好像明白了什么，却又模模糊糊地抓不住。</p><p>【叮！系统提示：★5(SSR)莫德雷德（Pro莫）已限时加入队伍，完成主线任务后★5(SSR)莫德雷德（Pro莫）将正式加入！】</p><p>【叮！主线任务开启：</p><p>任务条件：？？？（随剧情推进开放）</p><p>任务奖励：★5(SSR)莫德雷德（Pro莫）×1】</p><p> </p><p>看了看压根儿不存在的好感度，又看看确确实实在灰暗的英灵面板上存在感爆棚地闪耀着的高贵的五星剑，藤丸立香只觉得幸福来得太快太突然，稍微有点窒息。</p><p> </p><p>抓心挠肝地琢磨半天，甚至拿出看文时的强大脑洞往里填，终于灵光一闪，福临心至地悟了。</p><p> </p><p>首先，莫德雷德长相极似他父王。</p><p>然后，她不幸盯着莫德雷德看傻了。</p><p>所以，以上两条加起来约等于……不不，在莫德雷德看来是直接等于——</p><p>她看他父王看傻了。</p><p> </p><p>——她，一个愚蠢的女人，在线觊觎他父王的美貌！</p><p> </p><p>……卧……槽。</p><p> </p><p>一瞬间她脑海里光速滑过扁鹊三连华佗三连张仲景三连等等表情包，好像十万头草泥马呼啸而过，只得捂住脸默默给大佬献上膝盖，并对自己捡回一条命心怀十二分的感激。</p><p> </p><p>眼见着成功参悟了差点被砍的真相，她下意识摸摸手上的令咒。</p><p>这般罪大恶极，她竟然还没死，那么真相应该只有一个——</p><p>这位……莫不是想见他父王？</p><p>想明白保住小命的原因，发现自己的人身安全其实一点危险都没有，藤丸立香立刻容光焕发，底气也足了，腰杆也直了，整个人都不怂了，暗搓搓地直往边上瞄，雄心壮志，跃跃欲试。</p><p>开什么玩笑！传说中亚瑟王可是拥有超越全人类的美貌！</p><p>好容易逮住他唯一的嫡子！不撸撸能甘心吗！</p><p>就是踩在翻车的边缘！她也说什么都要皮这一下！</p><p> </p><p>————TBC———————</p><p>作死小能手上线。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>